


Drabbles aka Unoriginal Title is Unoriginal

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Do not mock Lux, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Silly, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of short little drabbles I think of during the day. There will be lots of them. Some may later turn into longer fanfics, others will just be mentioned here once. I will eventually scribble a drabble about all the champions in the League, and various ships. Several of the drabbles are place holders for content in my ABLaDD series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teemo

Teemo quickly scribbles on a piece of faded parchment. Every night he writes a letter to Tristana, telling her about his day. Light from his campfire illuminates the still darkness. An owl hoots softly, serenading the night. Images of Tristana come to his mind. First he remembers her warm smile. Her wild laugh echoes in his mind, reminding him of battles they fought together. As one of the few yordles who also actively travel outside of Bandle City, she understands his love of the unknown. Fear never held back Tristana! Faint memories of them staying up late float through his mind’s eye. How often had they talked about exploring the wilderness together, when they were young? Any yordle would be glad to have such a fine marksman watching their back. Suddenly a fresher image comes to mind. Rumble and Tristana holding hands. The two of them walking together after a date. The kiss his two best friends shared under the moonlight. Pain spikes through him, reminding him of why he left to gather his favorite poison. Teemo wasn’t running low on it, but he had to get away from the agony. Once the letter is finished, he signs it “Love, Teemo”. And like the all the nights previous, he throws the letter into the fire.


	2. Nasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble of Nasus, and him reflecting on current events.

Nasus kneels before a single white candle. A tiny flame eats away at the wick. It will not provide light for much longer. His kind does not celebrate birthdays. They do not follow mere mortal holidays. The cycle of life and death continues, his duty eternal. Despite all of that, things change. What was once his solemn role, is now a death sentence. For all eternity, Nasus and his brother Renekton, had been tasked with keeping Shurima safe. They were Gods who guided mortals about the dangers of Ascension. To his everlasting shame, he failed that duty. Deep in his heart is a dagger of regret. Struck there by his failure to his brother. Over the ages, he became careless. Nasus did not properly track the descendants of Azir like he had been tasked. The last living heir to Shurima, Sivir, had been used to resurrect Xerath. In the chaos of his neglect, Renekton and Xerath, both now stalk Runeterra with plans of gore, and glory. Cassiopeia survived the curse of the snake, adding more dangers to the people of Shurima. He can no longer run from his fate. He is destined to protect, and to do so, he must kill. By his hand, he must end Xerath, Cassiopeia, and Renekton. Yet, he knows this to be impossible. Before, it took the might of two to seal away Xerath. Now, he must contend with three powerful opponents. It is a fight he cannot hope to win, but a battle he can no longer run from. The candle burns out. Darkness fills the small cavern. It is time to atone for his failure.


	3. STUFF oTL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something I wrote, inspired by the iloveudarius blog on tumblr. oTL

People part before his tall form, giving Darius plenty of room on the sidewalk. Perhaps it is the glare on his face that parted the crowd so quickly. Or perhaps it is because anyone dumb enough to not move for him got bruises from his bouncing off his armor. A wide variety of shops line this section of Zaun. Normally shopping like this is beneath him, but Swain had given direct orders for him to pick up a delivery in person. As pleasing as it is to be one of Swain’s trusted few associates, it can get bothersome. Like when he is ordered to be Swain’s personal delivery boy. One of the newer shops catches his eye.  
Just a few blocks ahead is a newly opened adult novelty store. On display on the front window is an enchanted collar with a chain. Anyone who wears the collar is forced act, and speak like any animal the chain bearer commands. Instantly images of Lux spring to mind. She is naked and kneeling in front of him.  
“Nyaaaaan~” She purrs before taking his member in her mouth.  
“Mmm, Lux…” Darius mummers softly to himself with a faint blush before getting it together.  
“Haha what a perverted old man.” A young voice chuckles from his right.  
Spinning rapidly on his heels, Darius turns to glare at who dared to mock him. A young man is smirking at him, completely unafraid. Jaws clench tight as he mentally counts to ten. He has a long day ahead of him, needless paperwork for murdering a Zaun citizen without just cause is not on his list of things to do. Suddenly it feels like the world just moved rapidly, but nothing around him changed.   
“A perverted old Noxian who likes dumb Demancian’s even! Hahaha!” The boy says with an even louder laugh.  
“Lux is not dumb!” Darius snarls trying to figure out exactly what just happened. He cannot, however, deny that he is a pervert. Once again he gets the impression that the world just moved, but nothing around him actually looks any different.  
“You actually like her? Hahaha…” the young man starts to double over with laughter, making no attempt to stay upright.  
“He is so dead. I can handle the paperwork.” Darius snarls softly as he swings his ax at the insolent youth. Yet again his world shifted without moving.  
To Darius’ shock, and dismay, the boy is completely unharmed. In fact, it seems like he never swung his ax at the lad at all. Green eyes narrow in concentration. Magic trickery he doesn’t expect in Zaun, perhaps the boy is using unknown hextech against him?  
Quick as he can, Darius grabs the young boy by the throat. All he receives in exchange is another smirk. What is it with this bastard that he shows no signs of fear or respect?!  
“Just wait old man ‘till I tell Lux.” The lad says with a smirk.  
“Listen you little shit if you don’t want to end up in a gutter I suggest you shut your mouth.” Darius says with a glare. On second thought, the kid never did shut up in the first place, so Darius tosses him in the gutter.  
For a final time that day, his world moved without anything changing. Everything is exactly the same except for one thing. The boy who should be covered in gutter mud is completely gone. There is no sight of him anywhere. Darius waits a few moments for the boy to come back. Not a single sign of that ridiculous white hair is to be seen. Once Darius is certain that his future victim is out of sight, he steps inside the store. After all, there are so many pleasurable uses for such a collar. Swain’s package can wait a few more moments.


	4. WORDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often a story comes from a silly conversation I see between champs.
> 
> Here are some possible "stories"

“Bro! Did we get any more cookies from Morgana?!” - Draven

“Yes, but they’re gone already.” - Darius

“What?! How? You mean you ate them already, bro?? You ate all the last batch she sent us…” -Draven

“Being slow can be a weakness. You want cookies? Be strong and get faster.” - Darius

“You are so going to pay for eating the all the cookies.” - Draven

 

“Morgana, what is your secret? How do you make such killer cookies?” - Forecast Janna

“Simple. I don’t bake enough for everyone.” - Morgana

“Bro! I dare you to go without underwear at this week’s big Gala.” -Draven

“Hey! I’ll pay you 100,000 to lift the piece of cloth dangling over Darius’ codpiece during next Gala.” - Draven

“No need to pay up if the guy dies in the process! Now to see how to smuggle in that Crownguard chick bro likes…” - Draven

“Hey! Did you hear about that Gala hosted in Noxus? Yeah! Apparently there was a “wardrobe malfunction” that lead to over one hundred dead!” - News

“How was the monster who killed all those people stopped?” - News

“Some blond princess kissed the raging monster. Laid low its massive raging snake. Which I guess put it to sleep from blood lose? That is what the is in the official document release.” - News


	5. Card Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a possible scene in ABLaDD world. Much, much later down the plot tho!

“Damn it! Not again! Malcolm, lend me another 100 gold. I ain’t losing this.” Fate growls.

“Sure thing partner,” Graves replies sliding over pile of gold.

“You’re being mighty generous with your gold.” Darius

“Mostly ‘cause I’m enjoying watchin’ your wife beat Fate at his own game.” Graves

“Hey! You’re my partner. I thought you had my back Malcolm!” Twisted Fate

“Ay, I do. You’re gettin’ too cocky with your magic Fate. Figured this’m a good way for you to learn that you can’t out cheat everyone at cards.” Graves

“Fate, would you like to try a different game of cards? You never seem to be winning at this poker one. Care to teach me any other card games? I’ll even stop betting, if you’re broke already…” Lux.

“Fuck! How are you so good at cheating? You’re a Demacian!” Fate

“I don’t know, how come you’re so good at losing? I mean, it can’t because you’re from Bilgewater. Even Ilaoi cheats at cards better then you!” Lux

“Why I outta…” Fate

“What do you want to do with my wife?” Darius, axe gleaming in lamplight.

“N-nothing! Malcolm, I could use back up!” Fate

“I ain’t getting into fight that Fate! You should know better. That, and you owe me 10,000 gold. If you wanted me to save your hide guns blazing, you should’ve asked before you borrowed so much.” Graves


	6. Lux annoys Jhin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible scene in ABLaDD between Lux and Jhin

“You are a must for this masterpiece, my dear. Please cooperate.” - Jhin

“You’re using me as bait to kill my husband! I will not help you!” - Lux

“Actually, you’re not the bait. You’re the audience. For a show of this size and importance...it must be perfect. Tragedy is a must for such a masterpiece. You’re the most important person to my target. He must watch your tears fall as I kill him slowly. It won’t have the same impact if you’re not watching.” - Jhin

“You won’t hurt him.” - Lux

“You’re without magic and weapons. Thus, no threat to me. I’ve done my research. Without resources you’re merely obnoxious.” - Jhin

“Is that so?” - Lux

“H-hey! Don’t touch that!” - Jhin

“I didn’t break anything.” - Lux

“Don’t move things around! Everything must be in the exactly proper place!” - Jhin

“Ooops” - Lux

“Argh! You broke it! Only four existed! Now the set is ruined! Don’t touch anything else!” - Jhin

“Make me stop.” - Lux

“Hold still! No. No! Don’t go near that! DAMN IT WOMAN!” - Jhin

“Nope. Not stopping. Ooo, this looks important…” - Lux

“Don’t you dare put that in the fire! ARGH! Get out! OUT! BEGONE PESTILENCE! You’ve ruined the stage! Now I have to start over, somewhere else!” - Jhin


	7. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a liitle Vi PoV

People don't understand Cupcake. They see a cold, driven officer of the law. No lie, Cupcake is very dedicated to upholding the laws! She isn't cold though! Rather she burns so bright it is amazing people are not blinded by her! She loves people so much that she will fight for equality at all costs. 

Caitlyn acts cold because she has to. All her passion for saving others is misunderstood. Cupcake has made enemies. They will target her loved ones without mercy. Her heart would always be breaking if she let others in. 

Luckily, Cupcake has me as her partner! I ain't going down easy. I will watch her back at all times. Keep Piltover safe. And I would do so for free! Why? Cause I love her. I see the fire in her. It warms the coldness buried in my soul. I will stop at nothing to keep her alive. Because without her, I would be doomed. Without people like her making things better? Runeterra would be doomed.


	8. Conversations while hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucian and Vayne are totally monster killing BFF. Here is them talking while hunting together. Ever watch LotR movies? Think similar to Gimli and Legolas keeping track of monster kills.

"Nice shot, Lucian." -Vayne

"Stop it!" - Lucian

"Stop what?" - Vayne

"Distracting me! Dammit! I could have killed that monster if you hadn't spoken up." - Lucian

"Pffft. That was a Shadow. Even if I hadn't said anything, that shot would have missed." - Vayne

"Hah! I know what a Shadow looks like Shauna, and that wasn't one! You just don't want to lose." -Lucian

"Perhaps. By the way, I'm ahead by three points." Vayne

"Cheater!" - Lucian

"I'm a Demacian. You're a Demacian. We don't cheat." - Vayne

"Unless it means the lie results in killing an undead." - Lucian

"True. But there is justice in that. Monsters don't deserve justice. We save innocents by lying to those creatures. Thus, justice is served." - Vayne

"Exactly." - Lucian


	9. A tiny Kat/Garen Drabble for ABLADD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat watches Lux, and ponders her relationship with Garen.

Katarina watches her prey from the shadows, hands lightly playing with a blade. Green eyes glitter with annoyance at the scene before her. Luxana Crownguard is splashing at Darius in a pool. They’ve been married for almost a year now, both well settled into Noxus. It annoyed her just a bit how well Lux adjusted to the Noxian way of life. It wasn’t fair really that their marriage worked out so well. Why couldn’t things be that easy for her? More than once Garen had hinted at a possible political marriage between them. Hell, it became a daily conversation point between them after Lux pulled off that whole public marriage with Darius. Garen saved her life, more the once. His nobility in battle gets on her nerves like nothing else. It’ll get the damn killed. If she didn’t have such high standards for rivals in battle, she’d kill the man herself. But, no. She couldn’t find it in herself to do any serious harm to the elder Crownguard. 

Something about Garen just intrigued Katarina. Then again, dangerous objects like blades do as well. As noble and justice driven as Garen can get, he is nothing but extremely dangerous. So, when he begged her - actually begged that she keep an eye on his sister she reluctantly agreed. There are better ways for her to pay off the debt she owes him. Yet, this was his request so she honors it. Lux also intrigues her, but in a different way. As brightly as the youngest Crownguard shines, there is a darkness in her. For that light there are deeper, darker shadows cast by it. Katarina knows full well just what dangers lie waiting in shadows. What hidden danger lurks in Lux? A mystery for sure, one she’ll be watching very carefully.


	10. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Lux and Darius about baby names, and Draven being a pain.

“Hey Darius, are there any good places for stargazing in Noxus?”

“You want to go stargazing? Or do you want some alone time Lux?”

“More like I need alone time. Draven won’t stop pestering me about baby names. If I hear ‘You’re naming my nephew Draven Jr, right’ one more time, our son won’t have an uncle.”

“So you wanted to do something he’d find too boring, and get some privacy.”

“Exactly that, husband mine.”

“Sorry, but the few places I know are aren’t the easiest to get too. I wouldn’t want you to risk the climb.”

“...”

“Please say you’re not contemplating murdering my brother.”

“He won’t leave me alone about baby names!”

“He just wants to be included. But how about this? I’ll have him take me drinking tomorrow night. He’ll be out of your lovely blond hair for that evening, and too hungover the next day.”

“You’re the best Darius. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
